


The Other Side

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [36]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Based on The Other Side by Jason Derulo





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I is back.
> 
> I love this song.
> 
> Thought this would be a good way to get back into my groove. Enjoy :)

She never saw it coming. Normani called her oblivious, Lauren insisted that it never even crossed her mind.

It all started when Lauren met Camila at X Factor. It started with friends who met by pure coincidence. Perfectly normal to meet friends during the bootcamp stage of the competition. Lauren never thought that Camila would end up being so important to her. She knew there was something special about the Cuban-American but it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between two beautiful girls.

Then Fifth Harmony was a thing and the five of them were inseparable. It was when they were all messing around on a day off; Dinah wanted to go the mall, Normani was not one to say no to her and Ally was happy to just stroll around. Camila and Lauren shrugged and figured they’d wander with Ally.

When they got there Dinah and Normani made a beeline for the main strip of shops, Ally wandered aimlessly between shops and Camila dragged Lauren to the food court, begging for some fries. Lauren followed her with a laugh and a: 

“Slow down Camz.”

Camila was talking non stop about this, that and the other. Lauren was listening intently, laughing and teasing the girl as she gushed about One Direction. It was easy to just chill with Camila, Lauren was quickly finding herself relaxing as soon as the other girl walked in the room. Camila was quick to move forward to the front, ordering fries and a milkshake. However, Lauren was quicker to hand over a five dollar bill than Camila, smirking when Camila protested about her paying. Lauren shrugged as Camila took her order and they began wandering.

Lauren was watching the people move around them and occasionally taking a fry from Camila when suddenly Camila squealed in Lauren’s ear. Lauren was suddenly on high alert, scanning for what caused that god awful noise come from Camila. Lauren yelped as her arm was tugged towards a photo booth tucked away in the corner. Camila turned to Lauren with those big brown eyes and Lauren found herself forking out for a round of photos in the photo booth.

Camila pulled her in close as they laughed at trying to fit into the tiny booth. Camila pulling stupid faces and Lauren joining her, laughing and giggling at Camila’s expressive faces. Lauren still has no idea how she managed to think of that many different faces to pull at the camera in such a short amount of time.

\----

Lauren thinks it was after X Factor finished they got closer. It was only after a break apart after the show that Lauren realised how much she relied on Camila. She was her entertainment when her phone died, her laughter on her dark days, her partner in crime for pranking Dinah and Ally.

So when they met back up to start their journey as a band properly, Lauren noticed her and Camila getting closer. And so did the fans. Camren emerged bright and bigger than ever. Lauren barely noticed anything changing until Normani brought it up one day.

“You and Camila seem closer now.” She said offhandedly. Lauren paused and glanced over at Camila who was snuggling with Dinah and chatting with Ally.

“I mean, I guess. Haven’t really noticed.” Lauren shrugged.

“That’s usually how best friends work.” Normani laughed.

From then on Lauren did take notice of the little things that brought her and Camila closer. The turning point was most definitely when they were all at dinner one night. Lauren and Camila were sitting across from each other and dinner was almost over, only dessert left. Lauren watched as Camila got a chocolate sundae put in front of her and her brown eyes glinted with glee.

Lauren looked to her own brownie in front of her and watched Camila digging into her own dessert. Lauren didn’t realise she was staring until Camila looked up at her mid bite. Camila smiled sheepishly before glancing down at the spoon in Lauren’s hand. Lauren saw the piece of brownie and offered it up to Camila across the table. Camila leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the spoon, sighing as she ate the brownie.

“If you don’t eat that I will.”

Lauren guessed they were closer than Normani and Dinah now. They’d been edging closer for over a year now. Then when they went on tour they got closer again; finding each other after each rehearsal, taking over the sofa at the front of the tour bus and talking all afternoon.

\----

But now it was all different. Now it was four years later. The 2017 iHeartRadio Jingle Ball, Miami, the final show. It was the first time Camila and the girls had been at the same show since their split exactly a year before. Lauren was nervous; Tyren had ended a few weeks prior; both the PR time was up and so was any connection Lauren felt with Ty. 

Camila was performing after them, giving Lauren time to get her show jitters out the way and focus on the panic of seeing her best friend of five years again.

“Laur, would you relax.” Ally hissed as they watched Camila perform from backstage.

“I can’t.” Lauren mumbled.

“Try.” Dinah begged. “Please, it’s torture watching you pace.” Lauren abruptly stopped pacing just as the final notes of Havana played.

“Thank you Miami!” Camila’s voice broke through Lauren’s thoughts and Lauren watched the girl on stage bouncing towards them.

Camila came to a standstill at the top of the stairs off the stage, just inside the wings, dead silent at the four girls waiting at the bottom.

“Hey Chancho.” Dinah said, breaking the relative silence with a grin. Camila rushed down the stairs and hugged each and every one of them tightly. Lauren couldn’t wipe the grin off her face, they all fell back into their friendship as though it hadn’t been paused for a year.

The five of them bundled back to Camila’s house, greeting the Cabello’s easily and happily despite the shit that went down after Camila left.

It was after all the hellos and the goodnights had been said when it was just the five of them sat out in the backyard. The Cabello’s off to see family for a few days. They were talking and laughing, Camila sharing a chair with Lauren and laughing softly at the little comments Lauren would add to the conversation.

“We should go out tonight.” Dinah suggested, her eyes glazed from the alcohol they’d already consumed.

“Where to?” Ally asked.

“I dunno. A club. Let loose for the night. Mess up the peace or whatever they say.” She waved her hand and Lauren rolled her eyes.

“Disturb the peace D.” She corrected.

“Yes that!” Dinah said enthusiastically. “Get drunk and disturb the peace.” Camila shrugged and spoke up.

“There’s a club not too far from here.” Dinah fist pumped and dragged Normani up and heading for the door. Camila pulled Lauren up and Ally followed behind.

“I guess I’ll be DD.”

Everyone paused and looked at Normani.

“That’s usually for Ally?” Lauren said slowly, more of a question than a statement.

“Yeah but party Ally is best Ally.” Normani said with a grin.

“Allysin I do believe.” Dinah said seriously.

\----

They’d been at the club a while now. Dinah was tragically wasted and now hitting on Normani. Hard. Like Lauren is not quite sure how long Normani’s going to put up with it before she even sobers Dinah up or kisses her. 

Lauren shook her head, sipping her drink slowly as she watches the dance floor. Ally and Camila were dancing without a care in the world. 

Lauren was hypnotised.

Since leaving 5H, Camila had clearly broken out of her shell again. Like a phoenix being reborn. It was quite beautiful. Camila had always been a decent dancer despite her tendency to be clumsy; she’d always taken a while to get the steps right. But now it was like the Cuban heritage had taken over, the musical genes had been toned and perfected. The alcohol and her new carefree attitude was giving her all the moves she needed.

Look, Lauren was not going to deny that she knew their friendship had been different. Had been more. A step away from something more even. But back then it was so confusing; fans yelling Camren, her sexuality confusing and complicated. They had begun to drift apart but then it was like they hit the pause button.

Lauren got her sexuality straight (ironically), Camila got out of her trapped state of mind. They sorted out their lives and by now it was like they’d never even hit pause.

Lauren hadn’t even processed she was moving until Camila was smiling up at her, hips still swaying and lips still moving to the words of the song. Lauren grinned as the track melded into a new one. A very familiar one.

“For the Fifth Harmony girls!” The DJ stated before turning up He Like That.

Lauren rolled her eyes and watched as Camila laughed, pulling her closer with a hand around her wrist. Lauren smiled and watched as Camila moved smoothly, hips never stopping and lips wrapping around each word perfectly. Lauren was positive she was staring but Camila had her eyes shut, getting lost in the music. 

Lauren’s hands moved of their own volition, tugging Camila into her, spinning her around so her back was pressed tight against Lauren’s front. Camila barely stuttered in her dancing, hips moving with Lauren’s easily, swaying to the music. Lauren was murmuring the so familiar lyrics under her breath subconsciously. Camila spun around in Lauren’s arms; her hands trailing of their own accord. Lauren felt them move from her hips to her lower back, up her spine and curling around her neck. Causing tingles down her arms as Camila let her fingertips brush her skin and slip back onto her waist.

Lauren couldn’t look away from those captivating brown eyes, so deep and dangerous for Lauren to get lost in. But drowning seemed inevitable. No possible way Lauren could be released from such a hypnotising gaze.

Suddenly a hand clapped down on her shoulder making her jump. Ally was standing there with a smug grin.

“We got to go.” Ally shouted over the music. “Paps found us.”

\----

The car ride back to Camila’s was… interesting to say the least. Lauren and Camila were still reeling from their moment in the club, both suddenly aware that when they got back, that moment was definitely continuing. Meanwhile Normani had given in to Dinah’s persistent pick up lines, that were awful, and was now happily making out in the back of the car. Camila rolled her eyes as she was the unlucky one to be stuck next to them while Lauren watched out the corner of her eyes from the front seat.

The car pulled up and the five of them stumbled out the car - except Ally, she was sober - and laughed their way to the house, teasing Dinah and Normani while shooting smug looks at Lauren and Camila.

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that whatever had happened on the dancefloor had definitely been seen by all of them.

Camila was playing with Lauren’s hands as they all said their goodnights, traipsing to the their rooms. Lauren pretended she didn’t see Dinah leading Normani outside to the pool, snickering and giggling to themselves. To be honest she barely saw them as Camila quickly pulled them into her room.

The door clicked shut behind them and Lauren ran her tongue softly over her lips. Camila spun around with a glint in her eye and bit her lip. Lauren was hooked; she’d watched Camila check her out for years, biting, sucking and licking her lips as she looked Lauren over on the red carpets and during interviews. Yet somehow they’d been oblivious. 

Maybe that pause button was actually a reset button.

Lauren carefully walked over to Camila, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. Both their breaths mingling as Lauren searched Camila’s eyes for anything to tell her to stop.

She found nothing.

Camila bit her lip one last time, glancing at Lauren’s before leaning forward. Her mouth reached Lauren’s ear and she let her lips brush against her skin as she whispered in her ear.

“We’re going all the way.”

\----

Lauren’s eyes fluttered shut and she felt Camila’s lips make their way from her ear to the corner of her lips. Lauren opened her eyes and smirked at Camila softly, turning her head and brushing their lips lightly.

“Take me to the other side Camz.” She said quietly. Camila pressed their lips together and Lauren melted under her touch.

Fireworks was the first thought to come to Lauren’s mind, sparks like these could set off fireworks on the Fourth of July. They were just so powerful, so electric as Camila moved her lips softly against Lauren’s. Lauren always thought it was too cliche to feel sparks when kissing someone but damn Camila proved her wrong. 

All Lauren wanted to do was cross that line they’d been edging for years. To push over to the other side and forget why they never crossed it before. To finally give in to that desire and love they’d felt for years. To go to the other side.

Camila pulled back far enough to look Lauren in the eye. Lauren crumbled at that look in her eye; dark, lust filled and wanting. Damn Lauren had never seen something so sexy. She’d seen hints of it before but now she wanted it.

Lauren knew there was no way they would be just friends after that moment. And as Camila licked her lip and Lauren felt the door against her back, grounding pressure right before Camila’s body pressed into hers harder than before, Lauren realised that she didn’t want to go back to friends. 

She wanted Camila in every way she didn’t before.

Whether that was curled up watching a movie with soft kisses at the boring parts or writhing messes in the late night, early mornings of their days off. She wanted it all; the cuteness and the sexiness.

Lauren knew the longer they kissed the harder this would be to go back from. The harder it would be to move on from the love she’d always had for Camila. Lauren knew that this would be the road to something neither of them wanted to forget. They both knew that this was where they wanted to go, that this road to lovers was inevitable for them.

So Lauren kissed Camila like she was going to leave, like every touch of her lips was their last. She kissed and she kissed until they were both gasping for air. Camila slowly unbuttoned Lauren’s plaid shirt, pulling her towards the bed as she pulled the shirt off Lauren’s body. Lauren’s hands drifted under Camila’s top, pulling it up as her hands moved higher. Lauren couldn’t believe that the other side looked this good.

Camila pulled Lauren down, lying flat on the bed with Lauren hovering over her, forearms resting either side of her head.

Lauren knew this could be perfect. Anything with Camila was perfect if you asked Lauren. She was in all forms a goddess. A perfect being that knew just how to move, just how to kiss, just how to get Lauren to do anything she asks.

But Lauren knew that unless they continued she’d never know it was perfect. She had no doubts it would be, but she’d be torn if Camila stopped her now. Lauren brushed Camila’s fringe from her face, ran her thumb over her lips and pressed a kiss to the base of Camila’s neck.

“Baby, relax.” Lauren muttered when she felt Camila’s racing pulse under her lips. “I know you’re nervous.” Camila laughed quietly, digging her fingers into Lauren’s shoulder when she felt lips on her neck.

“How’d you know?” She asked breathily. Lauren placed another soft kiss to Camila’s neck before moving to look Camila in the eye.

“Because I know you Camz. But just relax, lay back and let me show you.” Lauren said softly. Camila smiled and nuzzled her nose against Lauren’s in an eskimo kiss.

“You.. are perfect.” Camila breathed out, wrapping her legs around Lauren’s waist. Lauren hummed, moving her kisses back down Camila’s neck, dipping between Camila’s breasts with a soft kiss to the top of her cleavage.

The sparks never seemed to die, every graze of skin and every kiss, every lick was keeping them alive. Fireworks couldn’t even describe the feeling of Camila’s skin against Lauren’s. Lauren was convinced this was actually the Fourth of July and this was a celebration because no way was worshipping Camila this good.

“You should focus on relaxing.” Lauren said, her hands rubbing Camila’s skin soothingly.

Lauren glanced up at Camila, her eyes hooded but still with that sexy glint dancing in her brown pools. Lauren was dragging the moment out, waiting for the other side to be in reaching distance. Waiting for Camila to tell her this was actually about to happen. Camila cupped Lauren’s neck and pulled her back to her lips, biting Lauren’s bottom lip lightly before smirking.

“And you should kiss me like it’s do or die. And take me to the other side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> As always, comments / kudos / requests all welcome here and on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
